1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel array. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel array of a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With advantages of high definition, small volume, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption, and a wide range of applications, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has replaced a cathode ray tube (CRT) display and has become the mainstream display product in the next generation. In general, an LCD panel is mainly comprised of an active device array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer.
To be more specific, the active device array substrate is constituted by a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) arranged in arrays and a plurality of pixel electrodes, and each of the pixel electrodes respectively corresponds to one of the TFTs. Here, the TFTs act as switch elements of an LCD unit. Besides, to control each individual pixel structure, a certain pixel structure is usually selected through a scan line and a data line, and display data corresponding to the certain pixel structure are displayed by providing an appropriate operating voltage. Practically, a capacitor electrode line is often disposed in each pixel structure in order to hold the operating voltage of the pixel structure. The overlapping region between the pixel electrode and the capacitor electrode line is where the storage capacitor is formed.
However, the capacitor electrode line results in reduction of the aperture ratio of the pixel structure. Hence, one of the most vigorously developed topics lies in the way to increase the aperture ratio of the pixel structure.